The Fix in Time
by sumonespaztastic
Summary: The Force and Time decide they need to redo how things played out in Epi. 1-6. So they make a few changes and Anakin is found by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi at age three and Padme isn't with them at that time. It's my first fanfic. So be nice. R&R! AU
1. Prologue

The Force knew it had made a mistake, a big one. Anakin Skywalker had turned to the dark side and had become Darth Vader, and though his son Luke Skywalker had defeated the emperor and restored the Jedi Order, things were still not right. The Jedi Purge was never supposed to happen, and Anakin was supposed to deal with Palpatine rising to power, not have his son do it over two decades later. Why was it so hard sometimes to get things to play out the way it was supposed to?

"What do you propose we do, my brother?" The Force asked the only thing that was as old as it was, Time.

They were both standing from the heavens looking down on existence as things played out before. They, being two all powerful beings, could see everything happening at once. So, they knew everything from the past and present. Time could see the future as well, but the future was overlapping with numerous different outcomes. So, it wasn't always trustworthy, though Time could go to each of those outcomes and see how Time is affected.

"The boy needs to be discovered sooner." Time decided. "It would be best if the Queen isn't involved in his meeting with the jedi."

"How do we go about doing that?" The Force asked its brother entity.

"Time will make Kenobi a Knight quicker. He'll find the boy with Jinn and decide to train him when the boy's old enough." It paused. "If it all works out, it should make the Chosen One live up to his name and make him more…"

"Trainable?" The Force suggested with a small smile.

Time laughed. "I was going to go with something like peaceful or less troubled with attachments to his mother, but trainable works just as well."

"About his mother, I propose we still kill her in this new version of time." The Force stated without emotion. "The boy needs to be tested, and she will only get in his way later in his career."

Time frowned. "I disagree. In this line of time, he only went back to Tatooine when he had visions of his mother dying. If we let her die, the same thing will happen, and he'll be corrupted once more."

The Force listened to Time's opinion, but there was always more than one purpose to their actions. "Remember why we let her die in the first place? We needed Cliegg Lars to lose his leg to instill upon his son the values he needed later on in life while he had to care for him."

"Yes, I remember that well, but I also remember that the Whitesun girl was able to give him the necessary values and morals that he didn't have when they were married. She will be able to teach him the same things he would have learned by caring for his father after his crippling injury." Time turned its eyes to the small planet of Tatooine. "It'll work out just as well if Shmi lives."

"I see we disagree on this matter." The Force said. "I respect you opinion, but I feel that she needs to die."

Time pursed its lips. "You see many things, my dear brother, but Time is my realm alone, only I can see into its depths. _Your_ Chosen One first showed signs of turning to the darkside at his mother's death. He'll face enough trials to test him, but he will not be able to pass the one involving his Shmi's demise."

"As the Chosen One, he needs to be tested more than every other life form in existence." The Force protested. "He can't be allowed to turn again. He needs to be tested to prove that he can take on the roll of his destiny."

"Once again, brother, I disagree with you." Time mused. "I believe we tested him too much. Dealing with his feelings for the Senator and his mother's death at the same time is too much for a mortal. As I stated before, we don't have the Senator present when he first comes across the jedi, and we don't kill his mother."

The Force thought about this, but there was an immediate problem with Time's proposal. "Luke and Leia have to be born at some point. We need to prevent Han Solo from becoming murdered be Boba Fett on Naboo."

"You will have to let the idea form to in the Jedi Council's mind to amend the Jedi Code to allow attachments to be made. Luke Skywalker's new code has worked out as of yet, and if we let this ravaged line of time continue, I can see that it will continue to fulfill its purpose. You make them change it to a similar rendition as Luke's, and all will be well." Time paused for a moment. "Keep the attempt on the Senator's life in this line of time. Anakin and Padmé have to meet in some way and get married."

The Force didn't like all of Time's propositions. It hardly ever did. They were always so… reckless, but they usually managed to do what they were meant to do. "This will be done your way for this time, my brother. However, if this new line of time fails, we'll do things my way."

"Time has a way of fixing itself. As the mortals on Earth say, first's the worst and second's the best." It grinned. "Let's just see what happens on this time around."

"Take us back to the beginning of Chosen One's life, my brother." The Force stated with the utmost amount of serenity in its voice.

"As you wish, Time will rewind for us." Time said as its grin disappeared and a peaceful expression went on its face as well.


	2. The Countdown

**I own nothing. Everything goes to George Lucas, though everyone should know that by now...**

Anakin Skywalker was busy fixing an astromech droid for Watto. He had no clue how it was broken, but it was in such terrible condition, he was beyond curious to find out. However, he knew better than to ask his owner. Though he had only been with the Toydarian named Watto for about a month after Gardulla the Hutt had lost him and his mom because of the podraces, he knew the biggest rule was to never ask questions.

True, Watto was a much better than Gardulla. Though he was strict, he let them have a few personal belongings. They even had a home! Compared to life with Gardulla, Anakin was living like a king. There were only a handful of rules to follow: don't ask questions that don't concern you, don't do anything that would make him lose money, and always do what he says. They were common sense so Anakin didn't have any trouble following them.

"Boy!" Watto yelled when he was finishing up the droid. Anakin didn't waste any time and quickly jumped off the counter and to his owner.

"Yes sir?" He asked when he reached the overweight Toydarian.

"That droid better be finished by tomorrow morning. I won't be losing any money because of you." He gave Anakin a glare that left no room for questions or mistakes.

"Yes sir." He mumbled before going off to finish the droid. It was a good thing he was good at fixing things, or else there was no way he would be able to fix it in time. He didn't tell Watto that he was almost done with the droid. It was unnecessary. Watto didn't have time for pointless tidbits of information. It was best just to leave that bit out.

An hour later, Watto let him go home, but he –being a curious three year old– didn't go home straight away. He went exploring. He did this a lot. So, he wasn't scared of getting lost. He knew his way around the Mos Espa after being there for a month. It wasn't too hard to navigate. It was the same layout as most cities on Tatooine, though they were never very organized…

As he walked, he didn't have a clue that he would soon run into two people who would change his life forever, two people who would discover that he wasn't the average human, that he was able to become a jedi, and use the Force. Most importantly of all, they would find out he was the Chosen One.

The Force went over to where Time was looking out over all of existence. Time did this often, for it was very soothing for an all powerful being to see other people's problems and help them solve it. However this time, Time had a sour expression on its face. The Force knew that look very well. Something had either played out in a way Time didn't expect it to, or it was annoyed, or both.

"What troubles you, my brother?" The Force asked Time.

Time didn't look up from existence. "They always ask you for help. They hardly ever ask me. All I get are the offhand comments like, 'Please don't let me be late.' or 'I just need a little more time.' Even then, they add, 'Please Force'. I don't get any recognition for it either. They still always thank _you_ instead of me."

Time's moping wasn't anything new. So, the Force didn't comment. It knew that Time wasn't really hurt by the way their creations treated it. The Force knew that if they did start paying attention to its counterpart, Time wouldn't like it, because Time would have to be more helpful and more giving towards them. Time was too reckless to go through with something like that. There was a reason the Force had control over most things in existence and not Time.

"The changes are going well so far. Time eroded the jedi ship's hyperdrive. Jinn and Kenobi just landed on Tatooine and will be searching for parts in a few moments." Time focused its attention on the happenings of the small desert planet.

"And the Chosen One?" The Force inquired.

"Exploring, as you can see. With a little help from myself, Jinn and Kenobi will make it into Mos Espa sooner than normal; your Chosen One will run into them before he decides to return to his mother."

The Force nodded. Time had made a good decision on how the Chosen One would meet the jedi. It was one of Time's more intelligent plans. Wait a minute. Time's plans were never to be taken at face value.

"The boy's not literally going to run into them, is he?" The Force didn't think it could deal with Time for the rest of eternity. It was too reckless, too humorous, too mortal-like. It would have made a great mortal; it acted like one. Its emotions controlled it, not intelligence. It hardly gained a shred of wisdom since they began ruling.

Then again, that was why the Force controlled most things in existence, and Time only had Time. The Force was the mature of the two beings. It knew what actions were the best to take.

"Well, we want to make sure they actually meet. What better way than almost running them down? If I timed it right, which I'm positive I did, it should be happening in about ten minutes." Time grinned in expectation.

"Can't you ever be subtle, my brother?"

Time grinned. "If I was subtle, then all would be tiresome. It's not like a go around striking people down who I don't approve of, like some brother that I know of."

The Force glared at Time. "I only do that when a mortal truly deserves it. You of all people know that, Time."

"You do it also on small defenseless animals that've done no wrong." Time grinned at its brother's expression. "And Time's supposed to be the immature one."

"Mortals expect things like that to happen. If it doesn't, they will realize something is wrong." The Force stated as he looked out on the stretch of existence before him.

"Only because you do it so often now, this is why we created thunderstorms so many millenniums ago. It helps balance it out." Time paused and laughed. "My favorite one was when you struck that guy five times before he finally died, and then you were so fed up that you destroyed his grave."

"Everyone has their moments, my brother." The Force responded, regaining its calm persona.

"It's a very mortal-like trait to have."

The Force sighed. "You must remember that mortals were made in our image."

"I do. I do." Time said. "Oh, there's your Chosen One. Collision with the jedi in five… four… three… two… one…

- End Chapter-

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think I would get so many, especially over only one chapter. It means a lot. Sorry, it took so long to post another chapter. School and sports have been taking over my life recently.**


End file.
